Hawkeye
. (1964) Katherine Bishop was a regular civilian, with considerable archery skills, who happened to cross paths with the Young Avengers on a mission, eventually inviting herself onto the team. Despite Barton's return as Hawkeye, Bishop still operates with the name and even became his protégé.Katherine Bishop was created by Allan Heinberg and Jim Cheung, first appearing in Young Avengers #1. (2005) | Alternate1 = 110; Clinton Barton (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate2 = 161; Hawkeye (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate3 = 295; Clinton Barton (Earth-295) from X-Universe Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate4 = 355 | Alternate5 = Longbow | Alternate6 = 666; Clinton Barton (Earth-666) 0001.jpg | Alternate7 = 691; Hawkeye earth691 01.JPG | Alternate8 = Goliath | Alternate9 = 829; Hawkeye (Earth-829) 0001.jpg | Alternate10 = 907 | Alternate11 = 928; Clinton Barton (Earth-928) Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 29.jpg | Alternate12 = 929; Clinton Barton (Earth-929).jpg | Alternate13 = 952; Clinton Barton (Earth-952).jpg | Alternate14 = 982; Clinton Barton (Earth-982).jpg | Alternate15 = 1081; Exiles_Vol_1_80_page_03_Clinton_Barton_(Earth-1081).jpg | Alternate16 = 1089; Clinton Barton (Earth-1089).jpg | Alternate17 = 1237; Clinton Barton (Earth-1237).jpg | Alternate18 = 1298; Mutant X Vol 1 30 page 5 Clinton Barton (Earth-1298).jpg | Alternate19 = Clint Barton; Clint_Barton_(Earth-1610)_from_Ultimate_Comics_Hawkeye_Vol_1_2.jpg | Alternate20 = 2010; Clinton Barton (Earth-2010) Paradise X Heralds Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate21 = 2149; Hawkeye (2149)a.jpg | Alternate22 = 2301; Clinton Barton (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate23 = 2988; Clinton Barton (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate24 = 3931; Clinton Barton (Earth-Vampire Avengers).jpg | Alternate25 = 4162; Exiles Vol 1 52 page 02 Clinton Barton (Earth-4162).jpg | Alternate26 = 4321; Clinton Barton (Earth-4321) from Marvel Universe The End Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate27 = 4400; Exiles Vol 1 43 page 23 Clinton Barton (Earth-4400) (cut).jpg | Alternate28 = 5700 | Alternate29 = 6001 | Alternate30 = Hawkape | Alternate31 = 8110; Clinton Barton (Earth-8110).jpg | Alternate32 = Giant-Man; Goliath Earth-8234.jpg | Alternate33 = 8312; Clinton Barton (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate34 = 8545; Clinton Barton (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate35 = 8610; Clinton Barton (Earth-8610) 001.jpg | Alternate36 = 8910; Clinton Barton (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate37 = Hawk-Guy aka Buckeye; Hawk-Guy (Earth-9047).jpg | Alternate38 = Hogeye; Hogeye (Earth-9047) from What The-- Vol 1 13.jpg | Alternate39 = 9140; Clinton Barton (Earth-9140).jpg | Alternate40 = 9151; Clinton Barton (Earth-9151).jpg | Alternate41 = 9200 | Alternate42 = 9202 | Alternate43 = 9411; Clinton Barton (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 154.jpg | Alternate44 = 9511 | Alternate45 = 9590; Clinton Barton (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate46 = 9591; Hawkeye (Earth-9591) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate47 = 9811; Clinton barton (Earth-9811).JPG | Alternate48 = Deadeye; Clinton Barton (Earth-9907) from A-Next Vol 1 11 0001.jpg | Alternate49 = 9916; Hawkeye Earth-9916.jpg | Alternate50 = 9997; Earth X Vol 1 7 page 7 Clinton Barton (Earth-9997).jpg | Alternate51 = 10011; Hawkeye (Cancerverse) 0002 (cut).jpg | Alternate52 = Ronin; Clinton Barton (Earth-10208).jpg | Alternate53 = 10995; Clinton Barton (Earth-10995) Spider-Man Heroes & Villains Collection Vol 1 58 0001.jpg | Alternate54 = 11045; Clinton Barton (Earth-11045) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 6 0001.jpg | Alternate55 = 11080; Clinton Barton (Earth-11080) .jpg | Alternate56 = 11126; Clinton Barton (Earth-11126) from Journey into Mystery Vol 1 630 0001.jpg | Alternate57 = 11131; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate58 = 11223 | Alternate59 = 11418; Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN156) 0001.jpg | Alternate60 = 11911; Clinton Barton (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate61 = 11947; Clinton_Barton_%28Earth-11947%29_from_What_If_Vol_2_67_0001.jpg | Alternate62 = 12091; Clinton Barton (Earth-12091) from Space Punisher Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate63 = 12101; Clint Barton (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate64 = Clint Barton; Clint Barton (Earth-12125).png | Alternate65 = 12128; Clinton Barton (Earth-12128).jpg | Alternate66 = 12973; Clinton Barton (Earth-12973).jpg | Alternate67 = 13017 | Alternate68 = 13584; Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN340).jpg | Alternate69 = 14845; Exiles Vol 1 49 page 02 Clinton Barton (Earth-14845).jpg | Alternate70 = 18119; Clinton Barton (Earth-BW08) 004.jpg | Alternate71 = 19919; Clinton Barton (Earth-BW07) from Spider-Island Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate72 = 20051; Clinton Barton (Earth-20051) (cut).jpg | Alternate73 = 21011; Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN188) 0001 (cut).jpg | Alternate74 = 21050 | Alternate75 = 21261; Clinton Barton (Earth-21261) from Age of Ultron vs. Marvel Zombies Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate76 = 21993; Clinton Barton Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate77 = 22000 | Alternate78 = 22020; Clinton Barton (Earth-22020).jpg | Alternate79 = 22795; Clinton Barton (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate80 = 24133; Clinton Barton (Earth-24133) 001.JPG | Alternate81 = 28918; Clinton Barton (Earth-28918).jpg | Alternate82 = 33900; Clinton Barton (Earth-33900) AAFES Vol 1 13.jpg | Alternate83 = 57780; Clint Barton (Earth-57780) 001 (cut).jpg | Alternate84 = 58163; House of M Vol 1 3 page 23.jpg | Alternate85 = 58942; Clinton Barton (Earth-58942).jpg | Alternate86 = 61112; Clinton Barton (Earth-61112) 002.jpg | Alternate87 = Clinton Barton (Prime) (Earth-61610); Clinton Barton (Prime) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 1 002.jpg | Alternate88 = 62412; Clinton Barton (Earth-62412) from What If Age of Ultron Vol 1 2.jpg | Alternate89 = 66209; Clinton Barton (Earth-66209).jpg | Alternate90 = 71912; Clinton Barton (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate91 = Goliath; Goliath-7.jpg | Alternate92 = 81125; Clinton Barton (Earth-81225) What If Vol 1 25.jpg | Alternate93 = 84444; Clinton Barton (Earth-84444).jpg | Alternate94 = 85826; Clinton Barton (Earth-85826) from Hail Hydra Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate95 = 89120; Clinton Barton (Earth-89120).jpg | Alternate96 = 89721; Clinton Barton (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate97 = 89923; Clinton Barton (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate98 = 90110; Clinton Barton (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate99 = 90203 | Alternate100 = 90266; Clinton Barton (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate101 = 90631; Hawkeye TRN036.JPG | Alternate102 = 90659; Clinton Barton (Earth-90659).jpg | Alternate103 = 91112; Clinton Barton (Earth-91112).jpg | Alternate104 = 91126; Marvel Zombies Return Vol 1 5 page 03 Clinton Barton (Earth-91126).jpg | Alternate105 = 91600; Hawkeye Earth-91600.jpg | Alternate106 = Goliath; Clinton Barton (Earth-93165).jpg | Alternate107 = 94831; Exiles Vol 1 39 page 2 Clinton Barton (Earth-94831) (cut).jpg | Alternate108 = Hawkape; Hawkeye 95019.jpg | Alternate109 = 95126; Clinton Barton (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate110 = 97161; Clinton Barton (Earth-97161) from Avengers vs. Pet Avengers Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Alternate111 = 97751; Clinton Barton (Earth-97751).jpg | Alternate112 = 98105; Clinton Barton (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate113 = 99062; Clinton Barton (Earth-99062) Hulk and Power Pack Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate114 = 112001; Clint Barton (Earth-112001).jpg | Alternate115 = 200500; Clinton Barton (Earth-200500).jpg | Alternate116 = Clint Barton; Wha_Huh_Vol_1_1_Page_7_Clinton_Barton_(Earth_200501).jpg | Alternate117 = 200505; Clinton Barton (Earth-200505).jpg | Alternate118 = 523002; Clinton Barton (Earth-523002).jpg | Alternate119 = 669116; Clinton Barton (Earth-669116) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 16.jpg | Alternate120 = 730834; Hawkeye (Earth-730834) 0002.jpg | Alternate121 = 807128; Clinton Barton (Old Man Logan).jpg | Alternate122 = 941066; Clinton Barton (Earth-941066).jpg | Alternate123 = 989112; Clinton Barton (Earth-989112).jpg | Alternate124 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN246); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN246).jpg | Alternate125 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN278); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN278).jpg | Alternate126 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN294); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN294).jpg | Alternate127 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN533); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 26 001.png | Alternate128 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN627); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN627) from What If Infinity - Thanos Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Movies1 = 101001; Clinton Barton (Earth-101001).png | Movies2 = 199999; Clinton Barton (Earth-199999) from Captain America- Civil War 001.png | Movies3 = 555326; Vlcsnap-2011-10-07-15h07m47s152.png | Television1 = 8096; Clinton Barton (Earth-80920).jpg | Television2 = 12041; Hawkeye_Avengers_Assemble.jpg | Television3 = 91119; Clint_Barton_(Earth-91119).png | Television4 = 534834; Clinton Barton (Earth-569386) (cut).jpg | Television5 = 730784; Clinton Barton (Earth-730784) (cut).jpg | Television6 = 904913; Clinton Barton (Earth-904913) 001.JPG | Television7 = Bullseye; Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN365) 002.png | Television8 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN413); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN413).png | Television9 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN416); No Image Male.jpg | Television10 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN513); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN513) 001.png | Video Games1 = 6109; Clinton Barton (Earth-6109) 009.jpg | Video Games2 = 12131; Clinton Barton (Earth-12131) 003.png | Video Games3 = 13122; Clinton Barton (Earth-13122).jpg | Video Games4 = 30847; Hawkeye campcon.jpg | Video Games5 = 33734; No Image Male.jpg | Video Games6 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN012); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games7 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN219); Clint Barton (Earth-TRN219).jpg | Video Games8 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN258); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Video Games9 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN517); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Video Games10 = Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN562); Clinton Barton (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 001.jpg | Video Games11 = Clinton Barton (Longbow) (Earth-TRN562); Clinton Barton (Longbow) (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 005.png | Teams1 = Hawkeye Investigations; Hawkeye Investigations (Earth-616) from Hawkeye Vol 5 1 001.jpg | Others1 = Kate Bishop; Katherine Bishop (Earth-616) 020.jpg | Others2 = Savage Land Skrull | Others3 = Bullseye; Dark Reign Hawkeye Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others4 = Francis Barton; Hawkeye (next avengers).jpg | Others5 = Poppupian; Clinton Barton (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others6 = Barney Barton; Charles Barton (Earth-616) 0002.jpg | Others7 = Wyatt McDonald; Wyatt McDonald (Earth-712) 005.jpg | Others8 = Clinton Archer; Hawkeye.jpeg | Others9 = Hawkeyepool; Wade Wilson (Earth-TRN354).jpg | Others10 = Goliath (Taskmaster robot); Goliath (Taskmaster Robot) (Earth-616) Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1 1.jpg | Others11 = A.I. duplicate; Clinton Barton (A.I.) (Earth-14831) from Avengers Vol 5 31 001.jpg | Others12 = James Howlett (Onslaught Reborn); James Howlett (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616).jpg | Others13 = Clint Barton (Onslaught Reborn); Clinton Barton (Onslaught Reborn) (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 5 14 0001.png | Others14 = Max; Hawkeye (Max) (Earth-BW27) from Secret Wars 2099 Vol 1 3 002.jpg | Others15 = Skrull Subversive; Clinton Barton (Skrull) (Earth-TRN219) from Marvel Avengers Battle for Earth 0001.jpg | Related1 = Trickshot; Buck Chisholm (Earth-616) from Avengers Assemble Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related2 = Squackeye; Squackeye (Earth-8311) from Web Warriors Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Related3 = Clinton Barton, Jr. | Related4 = Hawkbifocals; Hawkbifocals (Earth-TRN188) 0001 (cut).jpg | Related5 = Goliath (Oliver Queen); Oliver Amalgama.jpg | Related6 = Bowman; Bowman_Marvel_XP.png | Related7 = Blackthorn (Eurth); Blackthorn (Eurth) (Earth-616).jpg | Related8 = Jagged Bow; Joe Emberlin (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 367 001.jpg | Related9 = Steelbow; Steelbow (Earth-9997) from Earth X Vol 1 1 0001.png | Related10 = Hawkeye (Robot Iron Avengers); Hawkeye (Robot) (Earth-555326).jpg | Related11 = Hawkeye's doppelganger from Infinity War; Hawkeye (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) from Infinity War Vol 1 2 001.jpg }} ru:Соколиный глаз